Łuna
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Kolejna miniaturka, osadzona w wydarzeniach historycznych. Norwegia i bitwa morska pod Svold, zwana także bitwą trzech króli.


**Uwagi: **Krótka miniaturka z Norwegią. Tło wydarzeń to bitwa morska pod Svold z roku 1000 (zwana także bitwą trzech króli) i Olaf I Tryggvason. Napisane z inspiracji wykładów. I pomyśleć, że próbowałam napisać tego DenNora na art-trade…

Jomsborg – osada Wikingów u ujścia Odry.

Lade – północno-zachodnie rubieże ówczesnych terytoriów Norwegii.

Puenta zaginęła, za co przepraszam.

**Łuna**

Wiosła uderzyły o niespokojną, spienioną ciemną taflę. Ruch powtarzał się w rytm wybijanego taktu. Góra i dół, do tyłu i do przodu, przy akompaniamencie stęknięć wysiłku, który rozbrzmiewał wraz z muzyką morskiego szumu. Norwegia przysłuchiwał się jej z przymkniętymi oczami, oparty o wyrzeźbioną w drewnie głowę smoka. Zabawny mały akcent. Przypominał o dawnej wierze, porzuconej przez Olafa, mężczyznę o niedźwiedziej posturze i jasnych włosach, które szarpał wiatr. Norwegia spojrzał na niego ukradkowo i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie lubił go, nie lubił ognia, który szedł za nim, który trawił dawnych bogów i wzbijał się w powietrze żarem przyprawiającym go o dreszcze, szczypiącym w oczy. Czuło się w nim gniew pradawnych sił, które Olaf porzucił dla nowego boga.

To nie był ogień, który zrodził Norwegię. Tamten ogień był inny, rozświetlał noc łuną palonych wiosek, blaskiem kradzionego złota i krwią poległych. A przede wszystkim miał w sobie magię, zapisaną w twardym kamieniu runicznym pismem. Znacznie różnym od alfabetu, który przypłynął do nich zza morza.

Dlatego Norwegia nie lubił Olafa.

Ale nie był jedynym, który go nie lubił.

Cieśniny pomiędzy małymi wysepkami od zawsze były zdradliwe jak przepływające między nimi morskie prądy. Jeszcze bardziej zdradliwe było to, co kryło się w skalistych zatoczkach jasnych plamek na niebieskich mapach, wypływając nagle i z zaskoczenia, z łopoczącymi proporcami zawieszonymi nad barwnymi żaglami.

- To zasadzka! – rozbrzmiał okrzyk, a za nim podążył jęk bojowego rogu.

Krzyki zmieszały się z kojącym dźwiękiem natury, który Norwegia tak lubił. Otworzył oczy i odruchowo sięgnął za zawieszony za pasem miecz. Był mały, dopasowany do rozmiarów dziesięcioletniego dziecka. Ozdobiony wijącym się smokiem ciążył w dłoni, ale uczucie to nie było mu obce. Podobnie jak nieobcy był mu widok dwóch krajów na małych, szybkich statkach, które zaczęły ich otaczać.

Oni także zrodzili się ogniu, w bitewnym zgiełku, pośród rozdziobujących zwłoki kruków. Szwecja był młodszy, ale rósł znacznie szybciej od Norwegii. Dania, choć był w jego wieku, zawsze wydawał się większy.

- Ha! – usłyszał krzyk z lewej strony. Olaf pojawił się tu

ż obok jak duch, mimo swojej postury. – Na takich kłodach niewiele nam zrobią! Patrz młody, patrz! Dzisiaj zatriumfujesz nad całą Skandynawią!

Norwegia skierował na niego nieodgadnionego spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

Jarlowie także nie lubili Olafa.

Zdrada była stara jak świat, ale w bitwie musiała boleć najbardziej. Tak przypuszczał Norwegia, gdy jego ciało zaatakowały pierwsze konwulsje bólu, a on upadł na drewniany pokład. Jarl Jomsborga zdradził jako pierwszy. Jarlowie Lade zdradzili go już dawno, a jednak zawsze bolało tak samo, paliło jego wnętrza żywym ogniem i nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Zajęci byli walką, otoczeni ze wszystkich stron. Jak przez mgłę Norwegia widział, jak maszt potężnego drakkara Olafa łamie się pod naporem toporów i wpada do wody. Słyszał rozkazy wydawane przez swojego króla, widział jego sylwetkę, która machała rękami w rozpaczliwych gestach. A potem zobaczył jak ten sam władca zbliża się do burty dumnego, norweskiego statku, wspina się na nią, a potem skacze za masztem do wzburzonej morskiej toni.

Norwegia nie lubił Olafa, ale nigdy nie życzył mu śmierci.

Nie stracił przytomności aż do końca, nie pozwalając złagodzić cierpienia błogiej ciemności. Był zrodzony z ognia, ze szczęku mieczy na polu bitwy. Tacy jak oni nie tracili przytomności, czuli, dopóki nie dopadała ich śmierć, dopóki lodowata, słona woda nie wdzierała się w płuca, a ciało nie pochłaniał morski żywioł.

A potem obudził się w Trondheim. Olaf nie żył, a jego ziemię rozszarpali między siebie zwycięzcy. Słyszał echo irytującego śmiechu Danii, oczyma wyobraźni widział chłodny, milczący wzrok Szwecji. Dwie połówki, które w żaden sposób nie potrafiły połączyć się w całość tego dnia doprowadziły do jego porażki.

To pradawne siły – powiedział sobie – to dawni bogowie. Olaf ich zdradził, a oni zdradzili Olafa. Jak ludzie, jak kraje. W tej jednej, drobnej rzeczy nie było między nimi różnicy.

I tylko ogień tej nocy płonął jaśniej niż zwykle, obejmując szkarłatną łuną daleki horyzont.

**Notka uzupełniająca** - taktyka wojsk duńskich i szwedzkich polegała na ścinaniu masztów norweskich drakkarów by nie mogły uciec z zasadzki. Olaf rzucił się do morza i nie wiadomo czy chciał dopłynąć do innego statku, czy popełnił samobójstwo. Poszło o kobietę, a przynajmniej tak głosi pięknie dorobiona tej bitwie legenda. W ramach większej ciekawostki, kobietę tą utożsamia się z córką Mieszka I i Dobrawy. Ogólnie to większa telenowela. Norwegia ma miecz w stylu Ringerike. Może dzięki temu go zapamiętam.


End file.
